When rekeying a cylinder using a traditional cylinder design, the user is required to remove the cylinder plug from the cylinder body and replace the appropriate pins so that a new key can be used to unlock the cylinder. This typically requires the user to remove the cylinder mechanism from the lockset and then disassemble the cylinder to some degree to remove the plug and replace the pins. This requires a working knowledge of the lockset and cylinder mechanism and is usually only performed by locksmiths or trained professionals. Additionally, the process usually employs special tools and requires the user to have access to pinning kits to interchange pins and replace components that can get lost or damaged in the rekeying process. Finally, professionals using appropriate tools can easily pick traditional cylinders.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of conventional lock cylinders. The lock cylinder of the present invention operates in a transparent way that presents the familiar experience of inserting a key and rotating the key in the lock cylinder, as with current cylinders. However, in the present invention, that same familiar experience is used to rekey the lock cylinder. Thus, the user does not require any special knowledge, training, or tools to rekey the lock cylinder of the present invention.
Managers of multi-unit complexes such as, for example, apartment buildings or hotels, find the use of rekeyable locks to be particularly advantageous. In the past, when a user's lease expired, the manager or landlord had to change the locks to protect the security of the subsequent tenant by preventing the previous user from reentering the property. Rekeyable locks allow the manager to rekey the lock, thereby rendering the previous user's key obsolete, without removing the lock, saving time and money.
Managers also need to have access to their property when the current user is not available or when the user's key is lost or stolen. Rather than carry a duplicate key for each unit, which could become very cumbersome in large complexes, managers employ master keying systems that use special locks capable of being operated by two different keys. Such master keying systems allow each user to have a unique key while, at the same time, allowing the manager to operate all of the locks in a complex with one, or at most a few, master keys.
Unfortunately, as with conventional locks, master keying system locks typically require the manager to remove the cylinder mechanism from the lockset and then disassemble the cylinder to some degree to remove the plug and replace the pins. Access to master key system locks that can be quickly and easily rekeyed would be very advantageous to property managers. Even greater advantage would be derived from a master key system that allows both the user key and master key to be rekeyed.
Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,188, discloses a rekeyable master keying system with a pin and tumbler design that uses master shims or wafers positioned in between the pins of the lock cylinder to establish a shear line for the master key and user keys. In Smith's cylinder, each rekeying operation involves completely removing one of the wafers from the lock cylinder. Unfortunately, that means that only a limited number of rekeying operations are available. Once a particular key bitting has been used, it cannot be reused without disassembling the lock cylinder to reinstall the missing wafer(s) necessary for that particular bitting. Moreover, the user keys and master keys require different notches to be cut in the spine of the key to accommodate the wafers at different pin positions, which adds complexity.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and others by providing a mechanical keyed lock cylinder capable of rekeying the user and master keys without completely eliminating previously used key combinations, thereby providing increased usability. In addition, the user key and master key utilize separate internal parts, thereby providing increased security.